


too loud and too bright (turn it all off)

by hopeless_hope



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Autistic Newt Scamander, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Graves is a total softie, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Couple, Pickett worries about his human tree, Protective Original Percival Graves, Queenie is a babe, Sensory Overload, Tina is awkward but also a babe, breakdown - Freeform, i just really like making my characters struggle, kind of, tea cures everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless_hope/pseuds/hopeless_hope
Summary: "Suddenly everything comes back into sharp focus and he's lost the soothing rhythm he'd created for himself and hear can hear the tick tick tick of the clock and he opens his eyes wide, sees Percival crouched in front of him with a worried look on his face, only to slam them shut against the brightness of the room."In which there are a lot of things Newt can't handle, but luckily Percival is there to help.





	too loud and too bright (turn it all off)

There's too _much._

Being in a relationship with Percival means he's been in MACUSA loads of times, and usually, he's used to the constant hustle and bustle that is his husband's workplace. But today Newt's brain is just not having it.

He's sitting in Percival's office, impatiently waiting for him to get out of a meeting. The Director of Magical Security always keeps the door to his office open unless a very important meeting is taking place inside, but right now, Newt wants nothing more than to slam it shut. There is so much happening on the one floor and he is hyperaware of _everything_.

The sun is too bright, glinting off the Sneakoscope on Percival's desk in just a way that makes him want to smash the damn thing. He's positive he can feel the eyes of each passerby on him and he can - oh god - he can hear every scratch of a quill and tap of feet as people walk by him.

He breathes in deeply and keeps his eyes averted. Percival shouldn't be gone too much longer, as the meeting was just a routine one to give a weekly update to the President.

He rubs his fingers methodically over the handle of his case, the feel of the soft, worn leather soothing him. Sensing something is wrong with his human tree, Pickett climbs onto his shoulder and chitters softly into Newt's ear. Rocking back and forth, Newt allows himself to get lost in the feel of the subtle swaying motion, like being on the back of a hippogriff.

He's so sufficiently buried himself in his own head that he doesn't even hear the soft footsteps that approach him. Newt can't help the violent flinch he gives when a hand gently touches his shoulder, accompanied by a low, familiar voice.

"Newt?"

Suddenly everything comes back into sharp focus and he's lost the soothing rhythm he'd created for himself and hear can hear the steady  _tick tick tick_ of the clock and he opens his eyes wide, sees Percival crouched in front of him with a worried look on his face, only to slam them shut against the brightness of the room.

Somewhere outside the office, he hears a loud exclamation followed quickly by the sound of shattering glass, and any remaining self-control Newt had had on himself slips away in an instant.

He claps his hands to his ears, rocking in earnest now and he's curled up in the chair and all he can think is _stop stop stop_ over and over and he can't help the high pitched whine that escapes his throat.

Percival swears softly, wanting more than anything to wrap his arms around Newt but knowing from experience that it'd only make it worse. He waves his hand, sending the blinds down, lights off, and the door shut, allowing a blanket of darkness to settle over them. He then casts a Sound Blocking charm so that the only sounds left are the soft whimpers and harsh breaths coming from Newt. Percival begins to talk softly.

"Newt, love? Do you think you could open your eyes for me? It's okay, I promise. It's dark now, the light won't hurt you anymore. I'm sorry the meeting took so long. You know how Seraphina is - can't stop talking once she's got an idea, that one. She wanted to discuss the possibility of a bill being passed for the protection of various magical creatures. We thought you could look over it and make amends."

Percival keeps up the nonsensical chatter. He knows Newt isn't processing any of this - his brain has shut down in a sense, trying to protect him from the overload of stimuli - but he doesn't mind. He knows Newt finds the low rumble of his voice soothing and it will give him something to focus on when he checks back in.

Percival watches, face pinched tightly in concern, as the tension slowly trickles out of Newt, eyes beginning to opening slightly. When he's met with darkness, save for the soft glow through the blinds, Newt slumps in relief and lowers his hands. He takes in a few deep breaths, avoiding Percival's patient gaze.

Cautiously, Percival reaches out to cup Newt's cheek in his hand, pausing just before contact to give Newt the chance to shy away and is even more relieved when he doesn't.

"Better?" he asks, softly.

Percival smiles fondly when Newt leans into the touch and nods minutely.

"I'm sorry, I - I don't really know what happened, one minute - " he starts to stutter out an explanation, but Percival holds his other hand up and silently shushes him.

"It's okay, darling. I understand you can't control it and there's nothing wrong with you. Some days are better than others. I'm not mad at you."

Newt's eyes water slightly at the reassurance. But still, he can't help but feel a little ashamed of his loss of self-control, his inability to do and handle the simplest of things. It's ridiculous. He's been tortured by _Grindelwald_ for Merlin's sake, and he can't even handle sunlight glinting off a piece of glass?

He tries to turn away from Percival's loving gaze, but Percival brings his other hand up to Newt's face and tenderly presses their foreheads together.

"No more thinking. There's nothing to be ashamed of," Percival reassures with a quick kiss. Newt doesn't even question how he knew what he'd been thinking. His lover had always been perceptive and beyond intuitive.

With another chaste kiss, Percival gets to his feet and carefully pulls Newt up with him. There's a delicate knock on the door, and without waiting for a reply, two figures enter quickly before shutting the door softly behind them. Percival nearly snarls at the intruders before realizing who they are.

"Mr. Graves, sir, I'm so sorry to interrupt," Tina starts, looking unsure but she eyes Newt with concern and seems to regain her confidence. "It's just that we - that is, Queenie and I - " she pauses again gesturing to her sister who is holding a large dish, "thought that maybe you and Newt might like some dinner to take home? It's a vegetable casserole and, well, the last time I was over, Newt showed me how to make his favorite tea and I happened to have tried it out today so I brought extra since it is Newt's favorite and I, um... well, I just thought - here you go."

Tina awkwardly holds out the container, looking mildly uncomfortable as her friend and boss try to make sense of her nervous rambling. Percival sends a quick glance Queenie's way; she looks distinctly guilty but also rather stubborn and understanding floods his face.

 _Ah_. Queenie must have sensed Newt's distress, but upon realizing Percival was dealing with the situation, she'd enlisted Tina's help in doing whatever they could to help. They've both seen Newt in this state before, and they know that for the rest of the night, Newt will be exhausted from the breakdown and that Percival will be unwilling to leave his side.

An overwhelming sense of gratitude swells within him at these two women who have always and continue to do so much for him and Newt - for Newt, specifically.

Seeing that Tina is looking increasingly uncertain due to their silence, Percival clears his throat and steps forward to take the food and drink. His face softens and he allows them a small smile.

"Gol - Tina," he amends, because right now this isn't Tina his subordinate. This is Tina, his friend. "Thank you - _both_ of you," he emphasizes, sending Queenie a meaningful look. "We greatly appreciate the gesture."

Newt, although looking rather embarrassed, manages a grateful smile and waves awkwardly. Queenie blows him a kiss and giggles cutely. "Good night, sweetie! And you as well, Mr. Graves," she adds, before waltzing back out of the office. Tina just smiles awkwardly and follows behind.

Once the door closes again, Percival turns back to his husband who is determinedly looking at the ground.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed, love. They're just concerned and trying to look out for you."

"They shouldn't have to," Newt mumbles in reply. Percival tips his chin up so Newt meets his gaze.

"But they want to, because they love you. As do I," he says firmly, giving Newt another quick kiss before shrinking down the food items and picking up Newt's case.

"Now let's go home, shall we?" he asks, holding out his arm for Newt to take.

That word, Newt thinks as the two of them disappear with a crack, is one of his new favorites.

 _Home_.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that ending super sucked but it's 2AM and I just wanted this thing to be finished. I've never written out a gay couple so that probably sucked too. I mainly wrote this because I love sad things but I also struggle with slight sensory overload at times. It's not often, but when it occurs, it's a mixture of frustrating and debilitating. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed reading! Let me know what you think. :)


End file.
